marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Fanon Wiki/Layout Guide
The following is a guide for how an article should be written here on the wiki. This is not '''a tutorial to how to make an article, but how it should be structured properly. Opening Templates The "Property" template is one of the most important on the wiki, because it is a statement of who created and own the page. It is meant to show people that only the creator of the page can edit it (minus staff, who may edit it to add "Abandoned Project" or "Needs to be Wikified" templates). Infoboxes Infoboxes allow a character/object/place to have easy-access statistics and information on the character. These should almost ALWAYS be used in an article, unless there is not enough information for it. If it's an already-established Marvel character, the Marvel Database is a helpful place to get information on said characters, unless you want to create new parameters. or . Other parameters are available as well. Article Body Organization These are the ideal guidelines of how to structure a fanon article here on the Marvel Fanon Wiki. Added subsections can be added as well. Character articles *Biography/History: Should be included for a background for a character. *Abilities and Powers: Powers and natural talents. *Equipment and Accessories: Things the characters use and stuff they like to have on them. *Trivia/Notes: Optional, but it can include added info not fitting into the parameters of the other sections. Species *History *Abilities and Powers *Social Structure and Behavior *Known Individuals Locations *History of location *Landscape *Locations *Known Inhabitants Events *Prelude: A bit of info that led to the event *Battle/Treaty/Dual/Mission etc.: The actual event, which can be divided into sections if necessary. *Aftermath Fiction Articles This includes comics, TV shows, movies, video games etc. *List of episodes/list of issues: A list of episodes in a piece of media. Do NOT include if the article is about an episode/issue. *Snyopsis: What happens in this show/comic or singular episode/issue. *Characters: A list of characters in the media. Including subsections for team members is optional. *Trivia: Optional but recommended. Notes and Refrences This pretty much happens on every wikia page. It presents citations of where you got your info, but since this is a fanon wiki, should not be used very often. Unless you wish to give credit onto someone. Galleries/See Also Optional, as these often appear in the first template if you're using the Marvel Database character one. HOWEVER, if you are not, galleries should be one of the last things mentioned. Under galleries you can also link to other pages in a "see also" like related videos and stuff. To make a gallery page, simply do "Pagename/Gallery." Questions on Layouts How big should an article be? An article should be bigger than 1000 bytes, which shouldn't be too much if you are properly formatting your pages with information. Anything less than 1000 bytes is known as a '''stub. '''There really should be no excuse to have stub pages on a Fanon wiki, especially when an author can ALWAYS add more information to their pages without the nessecitiy of sources. Most stub pages create clutter and are usually deleted if left untouched. '''So please, expand your articles! Do note that this does NOT apply for disambiguation pages or quote or gallery pages. What about grammar? Grammar is key to wikia editing, so topics should have good spelling and good English. Sometimes mistakes happen when editing, so if you ever need to go back and find grammerical mistakes, you can always use source mode to help, ESPECIALLY on Google Chrome. Also, minor edits usually can be used to quickly edit small grammerical mistakes. What types of pictures? Any type, as long as it associates with your page (AKA makes sense), isn't taken without an author's permission, and most importantly, works within this wiki's guidelines and is formatted for the wiki. So yes, illustrated images and images from comics are indeed allowed. Anything you make yourself is allowed! Creativity is what this wiki is about! What about unknown information? It would be better to leave a short sentence saying "information unknown" rather than just leaving it blank. Leaving it blank makes it so it looks empty and void. We don't need that for articles. Add some info, please!